Con sabor a fresas
by Dazel
Summary: Un pequeño y curioso encuentro entre dos integrantes de seigaku...Pésimo summary, primer fic...esto puede ser un desatre...aun así entre y leanlo!


Pot no me pertenece...

Con sabor a Fresas

Era de noche, a lo lejos se escuchaba el solitario golpear de una raqueta. Tesuka se sorprendió, era muy tarde como para que alguien estuviese jugando. La duda lo embargó, por lo que aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos para dirigirse a las canchas de entrenamiento.

Al llegar pudo ver como efectivamente alguien jugaba, pero se encontraba solo. Se acercó un poco más para ver de quien se trataba, era Echizen. Una extraña emoción lo inundó, pero decidió ignorarla. Y con su fría voz de siempre se dirigió al peliverde.

- Qué haces a estas horas Echizen, el entrenamiento terminó hace mucho, no deberías estar aquí.-

Inmediatamente Ryoma dejó de jugar para mirar a Tesuka, quien lo veía severamente, reprochándole el que estuviera ahí.

Yo solo estaba entrenando... Y como no había nadie creí que lo podía hacer aquí.- dijo el chico con su indiferencia de siempre, alzando levemente sus hombros como señal de despreocupación, aunque por dentro los nervios lo estuvieran comiendo, y un leve sentimiento de culpa lo embargaba. Se sentía como un pequeño niño, a quien regañan por hacer alguna travesura. Pero aún así no le discutía nada, Tesuka le inspiraba respeto. Además siempre estaba esa extraña sensación en su estomago, como un cosquilleo, que no lo dejaban comportarse como siempre frente a al chico de anteojos, en cambio se ponía nervioso, las palabras se trababan en su garganta, y hasta sus manos le sudaban. "No entiendo qué me pasa" pensó el menor.

Mmmm... ya lo sabes entonces.- dijo seriamente el rubio. (N.A: ¬¬ Es un pesado... Pero me encanta ¬)

Unos largos minutos de silencio pasaron, donde solo el viento se dejaba escuchar. Una leve incomodidad se asentaba sobre ellos, pero el primero en romper aquel lapso fue Ryoma

eeee... Quieres jugar?.- preguntó dudoso y tímido el chico de cabello negro verdoso a su compañero, quien solo lo miró por un rato, logrando acrecentar aún más los nervios de Echizen.

Finalmente asintió con su cabeza.

Así estuvieron por largo rato, la pelota amarilla iba y venía entre los golpes de las raquetas, un perfecto baile sincronizado que era manejado por los jugadores, quienes se mantuvieron callados en todo momento, solo dándose significativas miradas. Una ardiente lucha en silencio, se vivía en la cancha.

Luego de terminar tan extraño partido ambos jugadores se sentaron en las bancas con una inquietante sensación sobre ellos.

Echizen bebía agua de una botella mientras el chico de anteojos buscaba algo en su bolso.

El peliverde lo miraba curioso, Tesuka se encontraba muy concentrado en su búsqueda. Finalmente lo encontró sacando desde su bolso una gran barra de chocolate (N.A chocolateeee ¬)

Corto un trozo y se lo extendió a Ryoma, quien le miró interrogante.

Es chocolate, te ayudará a recuperar tus energías.- dijo estoicamente el rubio

Muchas gracias, pero no lo necesito, además el chocolate es para los niños.- dijo indiferente el peliverde, aunque nuevamente los nervios lo atacaron dejándolo indefenso. "Mierda, de nuevo esta extraña sensación, me pregunto por que solo me sucede con él... me comienzo a comportar como Sakuno, cuando me habla... no, no puede ser" se dijo para sus adentros el menor, mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

Je.- rió suavemente Tesuka aquella actitud de Ryoma le parecía tierna. "Porque tenías que ser tú... maldito niño y su tierno rostro...". – Toma esto.- dijo finalmente el rubio dándole el chocolate en la boca a Echizen.

Esto terminó por poner nervioso al menor, quien se sonrojó notablemente y casi se ahoga con el dulce que Tesuka le obligó a comer. Cuando finalmente pudo tragar iba a protestar pero una mirada del rubio lo calló por completo, obligándolo a dar vuelta su sonrojado rostro.

El de anteojos lo entendió todo, finalmente tomó una decisión. "Bien es el momento Tesuka, ya no hay marcha atrás. Solo Hazlo!" Se acercó lentamente al cuerpo del menor. Ryoma al notarlo se tensó pero no se movió un solo milímetro y esperó a ver lo que hacía su capitán

- Hagas lo que hagas siempre serás un niño Ryoma.- Dijo el rubio alzando el rostro del pelinegro por el mentón dejando al descubierto el delicioso sonrojo de Ryoma.- MI niño.- susurró para terminar posando sus labios sobre los del menor. Era un beso, el primer beso de Echizen, quien se encontraba con los ojos abiertos al máximo y un increíble sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, finalmente cedió a sus sentimientos. Cruzó sus brazos sobre el cuello del mayor y abrió sus labios levemente dejándose hacer. Tesuka deslizó sus manos por la cintura del más pequeño, envolviéndolo en un dulce abrazo, atrapándolo contra sí. Para que nunca más se fuera de su lado. Se deleito por largo rato con aquellos suaves y pequeños labios, que tímidamente lo recibían. Saboreo con su lengua cada rincón de aquella virgen boca, tan dulce como jamás imaginó. Al momento de terminar el beso se separaron lentamente.

Echizen abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Tesuka, y al momento de verlos se sonrojó considerablemente.

El de anteojos sonrió ante tal gesto

Ryoma yo... Tú me gustas Ryoma.- dijo suavemente el rubio.

El más pequeño al escucharlo se tensó y solo se quedó callado, logrando que Tesuka se pusiera nervioso, frente al posible rechazo de Echizen, pero nunca llegó, porque el pelinegro alzó su rostro para quedar frente a los del de anteojos. Y con su ya característico sonrojo en sus mejillas pronunció quedamente.

Tú.Tú también me gustas Tesuka.-

El de anteojos sonrió complacido y solo volvió a besar los labios de Ryoma ahora mas apasionadamente, haciendo que el más pequeño quedara sentado sobre sus piernas, y respondiera de igual manera al beso de Tesuka.

El rubio terminó el beso dejando a un sorprendido Ryoma, quien lo miraba con su rostro sonrojado y en sus ojos la confusión se hizo presente.

Tesuka acarició suavemente la mejilla de Echizen y luego con divertido tono de voz comentó

Te ves muy lindo con ese color en tu rostro, pareces una fresa.- este comentario logró que el pelinegro se sonrojara aun más, si es que eso es posible, y desviara su vista un tanto molesto. Tesuka frente a esto rió un poco más fuerte y susurró sensualmente al oído de Ryoma.

Y sabes una cosa... a mí me encantan las fresas, son deliciosas.- luego dio una leve caricia en el lóbulo de su oreja con sus labios. Recibiendo como repuesta un suave suspiro de los labios de Echizen que prontamente fueron cubiertos por los de Tesuka para empezar un nuevo beso.

Todos estaban entrenado por parejas, que habían sido impuestas por Sadaharu.

Ryoma se encontraba entrenando con Tesuka, el más pequeño se encontraba sonrojado, mientras que el de anteojos se encontraba con su frío rostros de siempre. Aunque en sus ojos se podía ver aquel brillo, que solo se hacía presente cuando Ryoma se encontraba frente a ellos.

Después de un rato el entrenamiento terminó, y Echizen y Tesuka se encontraban descansando en la banca, ninguno hablaba.

Los pasos apresurados de alguien se escucharon. Era Sakuno, quien se acercaba corriendo el lado de Ryoma y traía algo en sus manos.

Al momento de encontrarse frente al tenista más pequeño lo quedó mirando tímidamente, mientras se sonrojaba y no decía nada.

E.e.eee... Hola Ryoma.- dijo entrecortadamente la chica

Hola.- contestó indiferente Echizen, destruyendo todas las esperanzas de la chica de trenzas

Este... Ryoma yo te traje esto.- dijo rápidamente Sakuno, extendiendo lo que llevaba en las manos.

Son fresas!.- terminó animadamente la chica mirando con sus ojos esperanzados a Ryoma, quien solo de atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo y sonrojándose considerablemente, Tesuka solo sonrió y observó la cara de confusión que la chica ponía frente a la reacción inesperada de Echizen.

Finalmente el rubio se puso de pie y miró a Sakuno

Me das una?.- preguntó con un leve tono divertido en su voz

Claro.- respondió confundida ante la extraña petición del capitán de Seigaku.

Están deliciosas.- dijo el rubio, luego se dirigió a Echizen quien aun seguía avergonzado frente a la situación.- Deberías probarlas Echizen quizás te gusten tanto como a mí- dijo con un poco de burla, a lo que Ryoma solo agachó su mirada muy sonrojado.

Finalmente el mayor se fue dejando al pelinegro junto a Sakuno, quien aun no entendía nada de la situación.

Nos vemos en los vestidores Echizen no demores, hoy debes limpiar los casilleros.- habló Tesuka mientras caminaba.

Ryoma se quedó ahí con su lindo sonrojo sobre las mejillas, mientras veía como Tesuka se iba.

Bien, aki esta... lo seee es una basura TT.TT, pero esto es el resultado de haber escuchado por horas a Radiohead y su maldita y depresiva música, es un desastre... pero deben perdonarme, soy novato además sé más que nadie q tengo cero talento... TT.TT

Mejor me dedico a dibujar, Eso sí es lo mío D...

En fin... no pido nada

Un consejo no mezclen el chocolate con Radiohead, causa graves desvaríos .

Atte. 

Dazel


End file.
